the show must go on
by symphonies of you
Summary: "A blur of moving bodies / jets of blinding light / all around you / like fireworks before your eyes" My take on Harry's reaction to Sirius's death in OotP. -harrysirius, freeverse.


**Hey everyone. I'm back with another freeverse that I would have published a few weeks ago if it weren't for the fact that wasn't accepting my formatting of everything. So I finally gave up today and decided to take most of the formatting out with the exception of lines, slashes, and hyphens.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. JKR does. :)**

* * *

tears cling to eyelashes

drip, drop, shudder, shatter

| head | spinning | in| disbelief |

a strangled cry

full of horror&&anguish

it rings, echoes, fades

from nowhere?

{from yourself.}

heart splitting - apart

rip, pain, tear, pain

/ barely / breathing /

in, out, in…

{out}

-:-

immobile from the pain of it all

it hurts so much

like you'll never be happy – ever – again

what to do

| when | your | godfather | is | taken |

away from you?

gone…

forever?

{until death}

::arms wrap around your torso::

{remus, he is crying also}

you are screaming, struggling, cursing, sobbing

{let me go before i kill you}

-:-

you lost your father, your mother

& now sirius.

you break through the chain-like grip

::running wildly::

blindly cursing, hexing e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g in your path

you - seek

his

bloodthirsty, cruel, malicious

murderer.

-:-

you f-i-n-d her

laughing madly

with a pleased

gloating – smile – on – her – face

{bellatrix lestrange}

| hit | her | with | everything | you've | got |

rage, wrath, revenge, despair

/ take / her / d-o-w-n /

bring her to her knees

make her suffer

{for killing sirius}

for making you suffer.

-:-

she toys with you

{at first}

shock flits across her once-beautiful features

((she's now a cornered animal))

trappedbewilderedshocked

by the f-e-r-o-c-i-t-y of your relentless

attacks.

hex [defend] curse [defend] jinx [defend]

you don't stop

you are unstoppable

::an impenetrable whirlwind of vengeance::

-:-

then you freeze

so suddenly

you feel another p-r-e-s-e-n-c-e

{voldemort}

| fear | evidently | scrawled | upon | your | lips |

you mentally prepare – yourself

while she is excited

like a child given sweets.

/ you /ready / yourself /

to duel.

{to die}

-:-

when someone else steps in

{dumbledore}

and you are relievedthankfulgrateful

((safe now))

they battle

::with fire&&water::

-frenziedcalculatedmesmerizin g-

you – stand – there

& watch them

deflect, attack, sidestep, weave

a blur of moving bodies.

jets of blinding light

all around you

| like | fireworks | before | your | eyes |

-:-

& then, time stops

time – stands – still

pureunbearableexcruciating

a-g-o-n-y ripples through your being

your mind is suddenly overwhelmed

with images&&memories&&visions

you can't seehearspeakbreathe

your body convulses, writhes, shudders

/ racked / afflicted/ f-l-o-o-d-e-d /

::by indescribable brokenness::

your body is brokenbrokenbroken

from the impact of his ruthlessnesscrueltypower.

-:-

you only hear the

rasp, hiss, cut, razor

of his voice

-leeringthreateningfloating-

control, bind, constrain you

your – mind – to – his – will.

through the frayed, torn edges

::of your hazy, foggy vision::

bloodied&&bruised&&battered

you lay s-t-i-l-l & see

dumbledore

{a welcome sight}

his lips moving, forming w-o-r-d-s

/ you / cannot / hear /

-:-

you read his cracked lips

((what are they saying?))

you think

he is saying

everything will be

alright

will be f-i-n-e

but how can it?

how can it when there is a

/ huge / gaping / h-o-l-e /

of emptiness&&hollowness

in – your – chest

widening by the second?

it is impossible

| unnecessary | to | go | on |

to live

without sirius

-:-

but you must

you

must

save the world

save your friends

save everyone else

save yourself

{& lose everything}

/ in / the / end /

the

show

must

go

o

n

-:-

{without sirius}

-:-

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I haven't written in ages so please tell me how this was. Hm, a thank you to Louise (alexander ate chocolate muffin) for helping me a bit with deciding whether I should go ahead and publish this without the crazy formatting.**

**Also, if you review this, I will send you the original doc with its pretty formatting as a thank-you present. **

**Lastly wishing a very happy birthday to Rachel (amor deliria nervosa)! xoxo**

**So please don't favourite without reviewing! =)**

**-nic.**


End file.
